dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Baro
Perfil *'Nombre:' 바로 / Baro *'Nombre real: '차선우 / Cha Sun Woo *'Apodo: '''Princesa ardilla, Baramji (ardilla), ''Hambaro, Baroro. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Actor, MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 05-Septiembre-1992 (24 Años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 178cm. *'Peso: '''63 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Signo Chino: 'Mono *'Agencia: 'WM Entertainment Dramas *Master: God of Noodles (KBS2, 2016) *Loss:Time:Life (2015) *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) ''cameo *God's Gift - 14 Days (SBS, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Tema para Dramas * The Day I Met You (junto a Min Hyo Rin & Jin Young) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) Experiencia '''Letra - 3° álbum de B1A4 "Good Timing": * Moment I Fall for You Again * Good Timing * In Dream * To my star * Melancholy * Drunk you Programas de TV *'2016:' MBC Idol Star Athletic Championships *'2016:' Old House, New House (junto con Sandeul y GongChan) *'2016:' Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV *'2016:' JtTc Abnormal Summit Ep. 90 (con Sandeul). *'2016': JTBC Take Care of My Witch (junto con B1A4) *'2016: '''WE KID Mnet (''Jurado Invitado) *'2015:' KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.7 con B1A4) *'2015': MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). *'2015: ' The Law of the Jungle in Palau (30.01.2015 al TBQ) *'2015:' Our Neighborhood Variety and Sports *'2014:' SBS Star King (Ep. 394 y 395 con CNU y Gong Chan) *'2014: '''Youth Over Flowers (12.09.2014) *'2014:' KBS Hello Counselor (25.08.14 junto a Gong Chan) *'2014:' KBS2 The Human Condition (16.08.14 junto a Gong Chan) *'2014:' SBS Running Man (Ep. 199) *'2014:' MBC Infinite Challenge (29.03.2014) *'2014:' SBS Running Man (Ep. 184) *'2014:' SBS “Star vs. National Challenger, Face Off” *'2014:' MBC Radio Star. *'2014:' Hello Counselor (27.01.2014, con Jin Young) *'2014: KBS Happy Together (con Jin Young) *'''2014: Taxi de tvN (con Do Hee) *'2014:' Crisis Escape (20.01.2014) *'2013:' Strong Heart (con Sandeul) *'2013: '''Let's Go! Dream Team II (26.05.2013, con CNU) *'2013:' Let's Go! Dream Team II (15.06.2013, con CNU) *'2012:' Let's Go! Dream Team II 25.11.2012, con Sandeul y Jin Young) *'2012: 1000 Song Challenge (07.01.2012, con Sandeul y CNU) *'''2012: MBC World Changing Quiz Show (07.04.2014 junto con CNU). *'2012:' Immortal Song 2 (con CNU, Sandeul y Jin Young) *'2012:' B1A4 Hello Baby *'2012:' Sesame Player 3 *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) *'2011:' 2012 "God Of Cookery" *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Temas para Programas de TV * White Winter (junto a Jin Young) '' tema para Sugar (2015) Vídeos Musicales *'2014:' Soyou (SISTAR) & Junggigo - Some *'2013:' Yoo Ji Ae (Lovelyz) - Delight *'2012:' Zia - For a Year Colaboraciones *'2016:' Seo Ye Ahn (ft. Baro) - Chocolate Kiss *'2015:' JeA (Brown Eyed Girls) (ft. Baro) - Just For One Day * '''2013: 'Baek A Yeon (ft. Baro) - I Like It *'2012:' Baro (ft. Min (Miss A)) - Just The Two Of Us Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' B1A4 *'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Especialidades:' Imitaciones de voz y Beatboxing. *'Aficiones:' Escribir, ver animes (Dragon Ball y Pokémon) componer canciones, y correr. *'Ídolo': Su padre. *'Familia:' Padre y una hermana (Yoonji) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Ingles y español (muy básico) *'Miedo:' A los fantasmas y a los bichos. *'Fanclub' : BaroTic's * Chica Ideal: 'Alguien con la que me pueda comunicar bien aun que estemos en tiempos difíciles , y que sea adorable. *'Lo que necesita hacer antes de ir a dormir: 'Aplicarse productos para la piel, leer. *'Lo primero que hace cuando se despierta: Estiramiento *Su comida favorita es todo lo que contenga pollo. *La parte favorita de su cuerpo son sus muslos. *Él es el único chico que tiene tipo de sangre B en B1A4. *Él es el segundo miembro que fue reclutado después de Jinyoung. *Usaba lentes de contacto, pero se realizó una cirugía laser para tener buena vista. También se arregló los dientes *Sus compañeros dicen que es el motor del grupo. *Es muy bueno dibujando. *En el programa 3 Idiots ganó una carrera bajo la nieve, vestido de novia. *En Weekly Idol fue nombrado el peor bailarín del grupo. *En Hello Baby! era el papá favorito de HyunWoo. *En Hello Baby! fue el primer papá en conocer a Eun Sol, pero esta siempre negó quererlo debido a que le daba miedo su pelo amarillo. *Él una vez lavó un montón de ropa que tenían acumulada en su apartamento, pero como no separó la ropa de color los calcetines blancos quedaron rosados. *En Weekly Idol se dio un "beso de caramelo" con HyukJin de 100%, cuando este lo eligió como su miembro favorito de B1A4. *Se declaró "Princesa ardilla" y creó un baile referente a esto. *HyungDong le llamó Bayaba (pie grande) porque tiene mucho vello en las piernas. También "contaron" sus vellos debido a que una Fan le preguntó cuántos tenía en Weekly Idol. *Él y Sandeul son los mejores amigos, siempre se les ve juntos y se les dio el nombre de Badeul cuando están juntos, en un episodio de Hello Baby, Jinyoung dijo que se sentía raro el ambiente cuando ellos no estaban, ya que ellos hacen bromas y reían a todos con sus chistes y "estupideces". *Lleva gorras desde joven y se siente incomodo sin ellas. *Es cercano a Zico de Block B y a Do Hee de Tiny-G *En una encuesta de sobre quien cambiaba menos su ropa interior ganó con 104 votos. Sin embargo el es el mas aseado y le gusta la ropa interior con dibujos. *En un programa japones llamado "Hotline" , confesó que cuando era aprendiz, le mintió a los miembros diciéndoles que se sentía mal y se salió del ensayo, pero en realidad el quería comprar unos Jeans y se fue a Dongdaemun, además de que tenía muchas ganas de conocer el lugar , pero el presidente de su agencia lo descubrió y Baro le pidió que no se lo dijera a los miembros, desde ahí jamas le ha vuelto a mentir a sus compañeros de B1A4. *Para Baro, los insectos son "Algo que no deseo tener cerca", "Una existencia a la que no quiero acercarme". *El padre de Baro tocaba la guitarra en una banda cuando tenía su edad, su madre tenía el sueño de convertirse en celebridad. *Lloró después de escuchar su álbum. *Tiene un inmenso parecido a Ravi de VIXX por lo que las Fans han llegado a preguntarse si son hermanos. *Ha recibido buenas criticas a su actuación fluida en el drama Respond 1994. *La famosa Idol Killer- Kim Yeoshin, trató de darle ácido clorhídrico a Baro pero falló. (El ácido clorhídrico puede "derretir" los órganos de una persona). *En Tried To Walk rapea 15 silabas por segundo, su Rap dura 2 segundos con un total de 31 silabas. *No puede dormir si no se ducha primero. *En Mnet los miembros dijeron que utiliza 3 plantillas de 3 cm cada una, el dijo que era para mejorar su salud mientras reía. *Se especula que sin sus plantillas su estatura es de 1.69 cm (nada está confirmado). *Colaboró en el evento de ' StudWars ' junto a Jessica. *Dijo que su tipo ideal sería Kristen Stewart. *En el segundo Álbum Who Am I , dijo que dormía con los ojos abiertos , y que al verse a si mismo parecía un fantasma. *Mantiene una fuerte amistad con los actores Yoo Yun Suk y Son Ho Joon por su actuación en Respond 1994. *En We Got Married, Gu Jun Hee dijo ser gran Fan de Baro, con la que después se encontró en una emisión de radio, provocando celos al esposo ficticio (Jin Won de 2AM) de Jun Hee en We Got Married ya que ésta se emocionó muchísimo al verlo y Baro le pidió un autógrafo diciendo que su mamá era gran fan de ella. *En noviembre del 2014 se confirmó que Baro prestaría su voz para el doblaje coreano de la cinta "THE 7TH DWARF" (las aventuras de séptimo enanito) una cinta de origen Alemán. *Baro cree en el amor a primera vista. *Junggigo admitió que Baro le ayudó mucho con su regreso junto a SoYou de Sistar. *Protagonizó el single debut de la hermana menor de INFINITE ,Yoo Ji Ae de LOVELYZ , MV Delight . *En Happy Together, confesó que los demás miembros de B1A4 son como su familia. Contó que en sus días de trainee, cuando se graduó en el colegio veía a sus compañeros con sus familias, pero el estaba solo, ya que su familia se encontraba lejos, lo que lo hizo sentir muy triste. Sin embargo, sus compañeros de grupo aparecieron de la nada, quienes habían ido para acompañarlo. Desde ese día, dice estar muy agradecido con ellos y los considera como una familia. *La voz de Mir (MBLAQ) en Be a Man es muy parecida a la suya al rapear. *Yoon Ji, la hermana menor de Baro, está actualmente entrenando en la misma agencia , ya que ella está preparando su debut a través de un grupo femenino. *Fue visto con Kim Yoo Jung el 1er de mayo 2015. Los dos, quienes participan en el drama Angry mom, fueron a ver 2015 Suwon JS Cup U-18 International Youth Club Football Championship. *Según los chicos Sandeul y Baro son los integrantes más populares entre el público joven. *Baro se a quedado a dormir en la casa de Gongchan (ya que viven cerca), pero Gongchan durmió en la habitación mientras que Baro durmió en el living. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Baro 0.jpg Baro 1.jpg Baro 2.jpg Baro 3.jpg Baro 4.jpg Baro 5.jpg Baro 6.jpg Baro 7.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1992